


Lily the Match Maker

by shadowfax311



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 4am drabble!fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfax311/pseuds/shadowfax311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Quick, catch that cat, it stole my wallet" Gajevy/Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily the Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I haven't written and actually uploaded anything for any fandom in a very long time, but I was wandering tumblr at 4am, saw a list of hilarious one sentence prompts, and decided, screw it I think I'll write. I hope people like it.

Levy sprinted through the crowded market, trying desperately to keep an eye on the lithe black feline ducking around legs with ease. Her blue hair whipping around her face, headband having fallen off at some point in the odd race, she almost missed the tight left into the alley between a metal working shop and a small furniture store that the cat slipped into. Turning into the darker space she grinned and put on a burst of speed, seeing the brick wall blocking the little thief's escape as it jumped up on to a tall wooden crate and sat down, her wallet dropping to between its paws as it proceeded to wash itself contentedly, as if it hadn't just stolen her food money for the week then put her through a totally unnecessary work out.

Slowing down and creeping forward slowly so as not to startle it, Levy mentally prayed to whatever deities were feeling particularly generous that day that the cat would jump off and leave her wallet behind. Before she could reach it however; the back door to the metal shop slammed open and a terrifyingly large mass of a person stomped out, dull light reflecting off of silver studs dotting his crossed arms and face and long, curling black hair tied up with a leather thong at the nape of his neck. Levy froze at the sudden menacing appearance, awkwardly realizing how much of a nutcase she probably looked, trying to creep up on an innocent looking cat (regardless of its true evil nature).

The man paused in his frustrated movement when he noticed the small slip of a woman looking stunned and winded near the entrance of his alley. "Can I help ya, Shrimp?" He growled out. After having to deal with a steady stream of irritating teenage girls all morning in search of the perfect piece of jewelry, Gajeel was not in the best of moods, especially when it came to young women, regardless of how interesting they may look.

Levy bristled, spine straightening and mouth going tight, "Who the hell are you calling Shrimp, you big stupid mammoth!" she snapped back, momentarily forgetting about the quest that had led her into the situation in the first place. Levy's jaw dropped, stunned, when rather than angrily retorting the man threw his head back and made a weird Gihihi sound, laughter maybe, face lighting up considerably compared to the dark scowl it had started out as.

"Gihi, touché. Now, if ya wanted somethin' from the shop, the entrance is actually on the other side," he said once he was done. Of all the responses he could have gotten, having the tables turned on him was not at all what Gajeel expected from the pint-sized blueberry. "Erm, no actually," Levy stammered, cheeks turning red as she realized how attractive the imposing figure before her truly was. "That cat behind you stole my wallet…" and with that the tint became a full blown blush, the ridiculousness of the statement making itself painfully apparent with each subsequent word.

But instead of laughing or being confused, the man rolled his eyes, turned to the cat, and said "Lily, I thought we talked 'bout this. I can find my own customers, ya don't have ta steal shit ta make 'em chase ya here. Give 'er back 'er wallet." with a completely serious tone, hands resting on his hips and a stern glare aimed at the cat, which Levy swears was grinning smugly at them. Even more astounding than the response though, was that the little devil incarnate actually listened, daintily picking the blue leather back up before jumping to the ground, walking over to Levy, placing it at her feet, and then twining between her legs with a deep rumbling purr.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lily's just lookin' out fer me," the man said, shaking his head slightly at his cats antics. "I'll give ya a discount on anythin' in the store if ya like, try to make up fer it?" he continued, hand going to scratch the back of his neck as his chin ducked down, looking oddly sheepish for a man of his size and fierce appearance. Picking up her wallet, Levy crouched to gently ran her fingers over Lily's head, nails scratching gently behind his ears as his purring turned into a full body engine roar complete with happy little twitches of his tail. "It's alright, I got it back in one piece and in hindsight, it's an adventure to tell my friends," Levy says, smiling shyly up at the man. "Though I doubt they'd believe any story that included me shouting Quick, catch that cat, it stole my wallet down a street… uhm, I'm Levy, by the way." She said with a nervous laugh, overly conscious of her black leggings and tee.

While perfect Saturday lounging and groceries clothes, they were not the best for meeting hot strangers, not to mention her sweaty face and overall flustered appearance probably didn't aid much in the first impression. "Gajeel" he responded, still grinning at the unexpected interesting turn his short break for a breath of fresh air resulted in and holding his hand out to shake as the woman rose.

Placing her hand in his and mentally enjoying the feel of rough calluses against her soft palms Levy took a deep breath and decided, Screw it. A cat stole my wallet, so why not make the story even more interesting for when I tell Lucy and Cana later, and with that met the red eyes shining above her and asked, "How about instead you treat me to lunch?"

She was right, none of Levy's friends believed her. And seven years later, when Lucy retold the story as part of her toast, none of her wedding guests did either. That is, until the next morning when multiple wallets were found in a certain feline ring bearer's basket.


End file.
